


Adventure found us.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, give lara a girlfriend damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: A small collection of short tales in the life of Rosalie and her best (girl)friend Lara.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalie May Augustine is 24 years old.

She has been best friends with Lara Croft since they were both eleven and at the same all girls boarding school.

They both share a love of history and unsolved mystery's, not to mention the same chocolate cake and tea.

Never in her giddiest day dreams did Rosalie expect Lara to _actually_ solve any mysteries, but armed with the knowledge that the world isn't as it seems, She and Lara plan to unravel all of the worlds secrets.

Even if it does involve a lot of damp, dark smelly tombs.


	2. We have some catching up to do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie returns from a family holiday.

The pub was quiet, and Lara found herself in the corner, listening to the crackling of the fireplace, the sound of the downpour outside and the chatter of the other patrons. 

It was lunchtime, and every now and then a waitress would walk past with a plate of food, the smell made Lara’s stomach growl and she hoped her friend would be here soon. 

Over by the front door she makes out a flash of blue hair and stands up.

It's indeed Rosalie, she’s wearing her long brown coat and backpack that never seems to leave her person.

As soon as Rosalie see’s Lara her face breaks into a large grin and she excitedly hurries over.

“Lara!” She hugs her friend, almost knocking her over in the process.

“Rosie, good to see you, how was Egypt?”

Rosalie’s parents arranged a trip to Cairo, knowing how much their daughter would enjoy looking at old pyramids and bones, she had tried to get Lara to come along, but to no joy. 

“Dry..Warm.” Rosalie takes off her wet coat and hangs it on the back of her chair “The opposite to London.” 

“I bet.” Lara sits back down, she can tell her best friend had spent the past two weeks under a desert sun, her otherwise pale complexion had a reddish tint to it.

“Father arranged for us to see a tomb, a real tomb!” Rosalie sits down “Lara it was fantastic..we were one of the first living beings to enter in a hundred years.” 

Rosalie reaches into her backpack and pulls out a leatherbound journal 

“Here, I took some rubbings of the hieroglyphs.” 

“Were you supposed too?” Lara asks with a chuckle.

“Perhaps not.” Rosalie slides the journal over the table “No one saw me.” 

“Your mother didn’t go to the tomb, did she?”

Rosalie laughs “Heavens no, she barely left the villa.”

While Rosalie’s Father, The prolific Andrew Augestine was a renowned expert on all things old and dusty, especially the Bronze era, his wife, Lilian wasn’t the slightest bit interested in archaeology or getting dust in her high heels.

The Augustine/ Croft family relationship had gone back a long way, Lara and Rosalie are the newest generation.

Rosalie sighs “I’m going to Paris with her for my next holiday, Please come.” 

Lara laughs “to save you from her?”

“Please you know what she’s like, She’ll be all trying to tell me that my degree is a waste of time and that I should simply marry a rich husband like her.” 

“Your degree is a waste of time.” Lara teases 

“Anthropology is not a waste of time!” Rosalie frowns “It's better than hanging about with bones and broken pieces of pot, at least I get to interact with real people.” 

Lara smirks “Speaking of which, did you get the results of your Latin vocab test?”

Rosalie leans forward “If we’re too talk about uni I require a stiff drink.”

“Of course.” Lara stands up “I’ll go get in a round, shall I?”

“You’re the one with the manor, Miss Croft.”


	3. Camping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A downpour? A small tent? People sharing a sleeping bag?
> 
> All found here.

Wrapped up in a fleece blanket and a sleeping bag, Rosalie felt quite warm and cozy, using a lantern to read her book, the sound of the summer rain outside was relaxing.

What was not relaxing was Lara’s heavy footsteps in the mud outside. 

“Bollocks.” 

“Everything okay?” Rosalie calls 

The flap on the tent is unzipped and Lara walks in, wearing her waterproof coat over her pyjamas.

“My fucking tent had a leak in it...my sleeping bag is soaked.”

“Share mine for tonight.” Rosalie responds, unzipping her sleeping bag

“Tomorrow we should be able to fix your tent...and dry out the sleeping bag.”

Lara takes off her coat, boots and clambers into the sleeping bag.

It's a tight squeeze, but they’d shared beds before, plenty of times.

Rosalie puts the bookmark in her book and places it back in her backpack

“Put the light out?” 

Lara nods and turns off the lantern. 

Falling asleep to the sound of rain was an easy task and soon the pair were fast asleep.

When Rosalie woke up to a clap of thunder, she was surprised to find Lara’s head on her chest, her friend's arms wrapped around her.

But she finds it nice, she’s warm and she can smell the flowery scent of her perfume.

Lara mumbles something in her sleep and pulls Rosalie closer to her, she swings a leg over both of Rosalie’s, trapping her.

With a smile, Rosalie puts her arms around the sleeping Lara.

Perhaps they won’t need two tents for the rest of the trip after all.


	4. Coming out of my cage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Rosalie, opens up to her best friend.

Watching the stars from the roof of croft of their school had become a monthly event for the sixteen year old Rosalie and Lara, no one would find them up here, above everyone else, in blissful silence.

But Lara had noticed her friends quietness, and so as they sat in silence gazing upwards she addressed it.

"You okay Rosie?"

"Huh?" Rosalie had been distracted 

"Is this about what happened in P.E?"

Rosalie knew what she was referring too, some of the other girls thought it would be the funniest thing to write the word 'Dyke' on her locker in lipstick.

"You should just ignore them." 

"It isn't that." Rosalie takes a deep breath "I think they might be right."

"What?"

"I think I do like girls.." Rosalie lets out a shaky laugh "The girl works behind the bar in the Nags head, with the tattoos and nose piercing? Lar I think about her every time we go in their for dinner."

Lara doesn't respond, wanting Rosalie to continue.

"I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about her...certainly not those lads all the other girls fawn over..." She laughs again "I don't even know her name.."

After Lara doesn't respond again, Rosalie feels panic rising in her chest.

"You hate me don't you? You never wanna see me again and you think I'm a freak.."

Lara gives her a warm smile "You are a freak Rosie..But not because you're gay." 

Rosalie bursts into tears and Lara hugs her 

"You're a freak because you dip your chips in your milkshake.."

Rosalie half laughs and half cry's

"Its pretty good, okay?"

And with that, It was never mentioned again, So what, Rosalie was gay, that didn't change the fact Lara was her best friend.


	5. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara's home, Rosie is glad to hear her best friend laugh.

“This is it.” I drop Lara’s suitcase by the door “You can have the bed...the sofa folds out.”

“I don’t mind.” Lara follows me, her arm in a sling still, her face still yellow from bruising, Whatever happened on that God Forsaken island has left its mark, in her eyes too, she looks distant, like she’s not quite here.

Her (almost) Step-Mother Ana had tried to convince Lara to return to her childhood home at Croft Manor, but she declined, so I offered up my London Apartment. 

“I’ll put the kettle on.” 

I take off my jacket and hang it up before walking to the kitchen area

“Your trip to Kenya went well then?” Lara asks, her eyes fixed on a photo of myself and some Africian children on the wall.

“Oh yes..” I smile “I’ve got my notes in the files under the tele if you wanna read them.”

I turn on the tap and pick up the kettle

“What were you writing about again?” 

“How different cultures raise their children..” I shrug “So far I have learnt that every child in the world loves a lolly if you have one.”

She laughs, it's wonderful to hear her laugh, when she returned home she looked like a woman who had gone through hell, I’m glad she’s still Lara despite it all. 

“And knowing you, you had a pocket full of sweets at all times.”

I laugh “Of course, Technically I can write it into my grant as a research expense.” 


	6. First kiss.

Parties really weren’t Lara’s idea of a fun Friday night, but some of Rosalie’s course mates were throwing a party to celebrate the end of a practically grueling set of exams.

So here she was, standing in a corner with a warm can of larger, swaying back and forth to the music and trying not to make eye contact with any of the strangers. 

Rosalie herself was nowhere to be found, but every now and then her loud laughter would reach her, A sure sign her friend was truely, pissed. 

“Lara!” 

Rosalie breaks through the crowd 

“There you are.” She grins “Come dance..have fun.” 

“I’m quite alright...you go ahead.”

Rosalie frowns and reaches out, she grabs Lara’s arm 

“I invited you here to let loose.” 

“I’m loose enough.”

Rosalie laughs “Will you just dance with me?”

“Fine.” 

Lara hadn’t been blind to Rosalie’s flirting, but she couldn’t quite tell if it was real or not, it wasn’t that she didn’t like it.

She just had no clue how to respond. 

Lara’s arms go around Rosalie’s neck while Rosalie’s hands rest on her waist. 

“Damn Croft...all those bike rides are paying off, eh?”

Lara laughs, if anyone else was commenting on the muscles of her thighs, they’d get a punch in the mouth, but its nice coming from Rosalie. 

The songs slow, and the ‘dancing’ is more just shuffling. 

“I was thinkin’ in the half term..” Rosalie comments “We should go camping again.”

“Maybe a B&B this time?” Lara responds, last time they ended up sharing a sleeping bag because hers got soaked in a downpour.

“Two young ladies in a B&B?” Rosalie laughs “What will people think?”

“No one would think we’re dating.” Lara smirks “I’m far out of your league.” 

Rosalie raises her eyebrows “Is that so?” 

Lara pulls Rosalie closer, feeling oddly brave. 

“Look at me Rosie, I’m a Goddess.”

Rosalie laughs “For once, I agree with you.” 

Everyone else melts away as Rosalie leans in, its as if they’re the only people in the universe. 

Their lips meet, Rosalie tastes like bitter alcohol and Lara of Larger, but it doesn’t matter. 

They’re pulled back to reality when they hear cheers.

“Get it Rose!” 

Its one of Rosalie’s classmates, She just flips them off while Lara hides her face in her neck. 

Well, guess that settles if Rosalie was actually flirting.


End file.
